Blue Rose
by tdg031992
Summary: Riku, a troubled teen, is sent to a boarding school after a horrible episode one night. It is at the school where he finds someone, making him question his orientation. RikuSora AkuRoku CloudLeon


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy**

**Note: This is my first story! I'm also writing another Kingdom Hearts fanfic but with vampires. I just get bored how many people are doing vampires so I decided to try something different! Go me? Anyway, woot woot! I would very much enjoy if you would review this so I can improve =D Thank you!**

**Summary: ** **A troubled teen, named Riku, is sent to a boarding school after he was found with blood all over his face. It is there where he finds another student who makes him question his own orientation. As new problems continue to arise, Riku must find a way to conquer his depression. RikuSora AkuRoku CloudLeon**_

* * *

_

CHAPTER 1  
Day One-How I Came to Twilight Town's Academy for Troubled Teens

_Blood...It was everywhere.  
T__he mirror in front of me showed the familiar ugly face hidden behind the dark red liquid.  
I could see the aquamarine eyes stare back at me as I heard the door open.  
Screams...My mother had just witnessed the outcome of my vain attempt to lock up the creature inside of me._

-+-+-+-

The aquamarine eyes stared into a young woman's face as he began to awake. The male's silver hair hung past his shoulders in a mess. The last thing he could remember was the needle being stuck into his skin. It was a weird feeling as the sedative took effect on his body and it did not take long for Riku to knock out. It was the doctor's idea to sedate Riku in case he tried to wreck his face or kill himself.

As he sat up, Riku felt slightly nauseous. Luckily, the woman handed him a bag in case he were to throw up, which seemed very likely at the moment.

"Easy, Mr. Riku. You've been out for a while now. As soon as you are feeling better, we will lead you to your new school," said the woman as she smiled.

_I guess the flight here ended a good half hour ago. At least I didn't have to worry about being bored, though I do wish I would have gotten to see my mother one more time._

An hour later, the woman and Riku set off to the new school for troubled teenagers. Riku was still tired and fell asleep on the trip there. He figured it probably would be easier for both of them since he felt uncomfortable talking to her.

The bright light beside the building woke Riku as the car came to a stop.

Both stepped out of the car and walked up to the building. Riku was not allowed to take anything but clothes, which had already been sent. Many of his clothes were thrown out since they did not match the dress code. It didn't faze Riku one bit. He didn't care what he wore.

They reached the Dean's office, where the head honcho was sitting at his desk. When he noticed the two standing at the doorway, he beckoned them to come sit.

The woman and the man shook hands. A hand was held out to Riku and was refused.

"Good evening, Riku. Welcome to Twilight Town's Academy for Troubled Teens. TTATT for short."

The teen said nothing and instead stared blankly at the man.

"You may call me Principal Diz. So, why do you think you're here?" he asked quietly.

Riku said nothing only making the principal smile.

"Well, nonetheless we know why you're here. Your courses have been chosen accordingly. Minimal interaction with others will be enforced. This is not a school to get a social life, Mr. Riku. This is a school to make you get better. Do you understand?"

Once again, Riku said nothing and only continued with the stare.

With one last shake, the principal and the woman stood. Riku looked at the name tag and rolled his eyes.

_Tifa...So you're my own personal escort at this hell on earth._

Tifa led Riku through a corridor on the first floor. All of the "dorms" were on the first floor. Most of the classes were on the second and a few were on the first.

"Here's your room, Riku. Your clothes are in the drawer by your bed. Your roommate's name is Axel. He should be coming back in a few minutes. Dinner just let out. If you have any kind of emergency, there is a red button on your bed. I'll be in here as fast as possible."

Riku was left standing in the almost empty room. His aquamarine eyes observed everything in the room. There was nothing in the room to identify this Axel guy.

"So, you must be the new guy. Welcome to TTATT!" a redhead said while grabbing Riku's hand to shake.

"Eh..." Riku muttered.

"Oh, right...I'm Axel! Got it memorized?"

Riku blinked not knowing what to say.

"Well, it's okay if you don't. I hope we have the same classes. Your schedule should be on your desk. If you need any help, let me know."

With those last words, Axel shuffled out of the door. A bell was sounded, marking a new class period. With a sigh, Riku walked over to the white desk and grabbed a small envelope.

Just as Axel said, the schedule was in the envelope along with a map of where to go. Earlier, Tifa had told him that he did not have to go to classes on the first day.

_What am I going to do while class is in session? I am still tired. I guess I'll just take a nap._

_"I hate mirrors...My face...  
Where did Mom put the scissors?"  
I looked in every drawer until I found the large pair of scissors with a pink handle. It had been a while since these have been used and I had to wipe away a good amount of dust. I hate dust. It always bothered me.  
My eyes glowed in the mirror. I could feel the towels behind me as I entered the bathroom. Mom and Xemnas were downstairs watching a movie. They wouldn't notice.  
My hands were shaking as I put the scissors up to my face and jabbed them into my skin. The pain...it was numbed somehow and I slowly dragged the scissors down my face._

Riku opened his eyes to see more than one pair of eyes staring down at him. He jumped up off the bed and tried to get his eyes back into focus.

"I told you he wasn't dead!" yelled a blond male with a mullet.

"Shut up, Demyx. Why do you have to be so dumb!" yelled Axel who turned towards the blond.

Beside Axel was another male with spiky blond hair.

"I really wish you two would hush. You're going to get us in trouble for being loud," he said looking towards the door.

Riku stared at the three in front of him wondering what the hell was going on.

_Am I a specimen? What a bunch of morons!_

Axel chuckled, rubbing the back of his head and said, "Well, I guess now is a good time to introduce some of my friends. The dumb blond is Demyx. He still thinks his mullet is the best thing alive aside from the sitar he plays. Next to him, the quiet blond, is Roxas. He's rather new here too along with his twin brother. They arrived just a few weeks ago. There won't be too many people in your classes and maybe we're in at least one of your classes."

Roxas rolled his eyes before standing in front of the doorway.

"I'm leaving before Diz finds us back here making social contact with other patients," he muttered before walking down the hall.

The other two shrugged while Demyx walked up to Riku.

"I should be going too. Nice to meet you Riku," he muttered before slowly trudging down the hall.

Axel looked back at the confused Riku before sitting on his bed.

"There's a good fifteen minutes before all light's must be out. So, why don't you tell me a little about yourself. I always love meeting new people!" he exclaimed bouncing on the bed.

_Okay, this guy has lost it. I wonder why he was sent here since he doesn't seem too out of the ordinary. Well, he is a little crazy and never seems to stop moving. Maybe his parents got tired of him? It wouldn't be the first guy..._

"I suck at summaries," Riku muttered, sitting on his bed again.

"Okay, Riku. I'll start off by asking a question and you answer. How old are you?"

Riku blinked and it took a minute for him to absorb the question since Axel seemed to talk fast.

"I'm eighteen. You?" It seemed like a good thing to ask the same thing back.

"Nineteen. Where did you used to live?"

_Nineteen...It would explain the extra foot he has off of me._

"Destiny Islands. And you?"

Axel scratched his bare chin before shrugging.

"I can't remember. I've been here for a while and when they did send me here, I was bad. Next question! Why were you sent here?"

_I knew that one was coming up. It does seem a little personal for just meeting him right now._

"Where to start? I was depressed from the pressure of high school and one night I couldn't take it anymore. I cut my face with a pair of scissors."

"So that's where you got all of the marks from! I guess it's only right for me to tell you why I'm here as well. When I was a kid, my parents were divorced. Actually, most of the kids here...their parents are divorced. Anyway, my mom got remarried to a bozo and he always had drugs. I didn't really know what they were until I was thirteen. I tried them once and it didn't take long to get addicted. I suppose my step-dad never got arrested but I don't know. My family hasn't contacted me in years. My time here is almost up since most of my addiction is gone and my attitude is better."

Axel had no problem telling Riku his story and, to Riku, it was weird how he told it so casually. Axel just smiled and shrugged.

"You'll be surprised by some of the people who come in here. They have to get rooms to themselves and stay away from others. Private tutors come in for them as well as counselors. Anyway one more question before time is up. What's your orientation?"

Riku almost fell back when he heard the absurd question. He lived in a very religious neighborhood. Those not straight were shunned and the ones that did move in, left after a few weeks from harassing.

"Definitely not. I'm very straight."

Axel yawned as the automatic lights turned out.

"I see...Good luck finding a chick. Males far outnumber the females here. I think we have like a total of 5 here."

Riku sighed and rested his head on the feather pillow. He was still tired and wondered how long he had slept total that day.

_I don't need a relationship. All they will do is ruin what is left of me. Once everyone sees these scars up close they'll be scared and run off. My step-dad and mom hated to see my face...I'm sure they aren't the only ones.

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** I know this chapter was rather short. I promise they'll get longer as the story line progresses. Getting it past the beginning is the hardest part I've been told O.o How very true! Well Please review. I could use some feedback! Thank you for reading ^.^_  
_


End file.
